gsssfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Finch
Mark Finch is the son of Professor Finch, and the character of The Black Knight. =Biography= Mark Finch is the son of renown Pokemon Professor, Matt Finch. Ever since he was born in NewLeaf Town, Mark has grown attached to Pokemon of all sorts. He grew up with Helios, the son of Professor Rohnke, whom is a friend of his fathers. They two children have grown to be close friends, and rivals in a sense as well. Although Mark never admits it, he is deathly afraid of Tyranitar, due to a past experience with a rather violent one. He hopes to overcome this fear. His father noticed that Mark has a talent in Pokemon battling, which inspired him to be the Champion of the Elite Four. =Personality= Mark is determined, kind, and loves a good laugh. But in the heat of the moment, he can get fierce, rash, and even cocky at times. Also, he can be a flirt to the more attractive women... =Appearance= Mark has natural raven hair, and stands at about 5'7. He usually wears red hoodie, black shorts, and always has his lucky gold hat, with some sort of goggles wrapped around it. =Pokemon Party= Although he's only began his journey, he already has a full party. Cyndaquil Nature: Brave Ability: Blaze OT: Mark Moves: Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen, Ember Cyndaquil is Mark's very first Pokemon. His personality reflects that of his trainer's; kind, determined, and willing to fight for his trainer, but usually frowns upon Mark when he tries to be a huge flirt. Even so, Cyndaquil still likes to have a good time with his team. Cyndaquil is Mark's most trusted partner. Poliwag Nature: Serious Ability: Water Absorb OT: Mark Moves: Hypnosis, Water Sport, Bubble Poliwag is still young, and isn't very good at battles. So it's always trying to prove itself to his trainer, Mark. Unlike most Poliwag, it doesn't know if it wants to be a Poliwrath, or a Politoed... Aipom Nature: Naughty Ability: Pickup OT: Mark Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Astonish ::Like most Aipom, this Aipom loves to play pranks and fool around, even though it ends up getting in trouble because of it. He likes to steal Mark's hat and goggles, just to get on his nerves. He makes fast friends with Elekid. Scyther Nature: Adamant Ability: Technician OT: Mark Moves: Quick Attack, Leer, Focus Energy Scyther plays the role of the guardian in the party. He protects the younger and enexpierianced Pokemon like Togepi from harm. Generally, he's quiet, fierce, and serious, and doesn't approve of Mark's behavior. Elekid Nature: Impish Ability: Static OT: Mark Moves: Quick Attack, Leer, Thundershock, Low Kick Elekid was the first Pokemon that Mark caught. This Elekid is a troublemaker, and loves fooling around, which sometimes Mark likes, but mostly Mark dislikes. Also, Elekid has a tendency of punching Mark in the head, just for fun... Togepi Nature: Timid Ability: Serene Grace OT: Mark Moves: Growl, Charm, Dizzy Punch, Metronome Togepi hatched from an egg received by Mark's father when he first started his journey. As a baby Pokemon, Togepi is still very shy, and often gets itself in trouble without even knowing. Her other teammates have to look out for her mostly. =Trivia= *Mark dislikes most Flying-Type Pokemon. Usually, they try to steal his hat. *Mark is known to flirt with almost every Nurse Joy he's encountered. *He has a huge fear of Tyranitar.